Love and Hate
by OzoraWings
Summary: Tsuna's always been told that love and hate comes hand-en-hand, but never realised how true those few words were until he befriended his two guardians - the probable course of the saying!. Fluff - a tad lemony? . side of A.RebornX A.Tsuna


'Love and hate come hand-en-hand' was what Tsuna had been told a very long time ago, but never had he thought that he would meet such a perfect example; Gokudera and Yamamoto where once again fighting, the Storm hurling insults while the Rain laughed through it, brushing it off, that, only serving to irritate the Mafioso more.

The Brunette sighed in the knowledge that he was once again in the middle of it; it had been two years since he had started being friends with the other teens, and boy were they a weird looking threesome, a smoker, the school idol, and the idiot - sometimes the don found himself wondering how they must look to some people, but that didn't bother him as much as the constant arguments did.

The boy found it inconceivable how two people so obviously in love could pretend that they were anything but, it just didn't make any sense - go figure, nothing in his life made sense anymore.

Rolling his eyes he shook himself out of his thoughts, coming in-between his two guardians with a small smile, disarming both with the action "Gokudera, it's fine" he said softly but sternly, after all this time he had gotten terribly good at stopping, what he consider to be, lovers spats.

"B - but Tenth!, he -"

"Has baseball practice" the Brunette interjected, earning a grateful smile from the raven-head "Besides your still walking home with me right?" he added, knowing it would calm the bomber, though the Italian was somewhat justified with his complaint; now a days more and more assassins were showing up, targeting him - the only place he seemed to be safe was when he was in the shower, but as annoying as he found it, he could handle it - breaking someone close to him out of their usual routine was something he didn't want, and simply wouldn't do.

"Of - of course!" the self-proclaimed right-hand man stuttered, his eye's shinning.

"So your know I'll be fine"

"Your to kind Tenth" he praised.

"But that's what makes Tsuna so great" the idol grinned, hanging his arm off of his soon to be boss' shoulder.

Sawada laughed wryly 'If you just acted this way with Gokudera we wouldn't be having this conversation' he thought, the trio continuing into the school building before they were punished for crowding.

* * *

Tired, he was tired of this, the arguments these days just seemed to be getting worse and worse - his knuckles turned white as he balled his fists, the shouts ringing in his ears, sitting stained be hide his oak desk.

The teen now turned man had thought that after all his time things would just sort itself out; they would stop being so damn stubborn and admit their feelings for one another, but, of course it couldn't be that easy, it had to be difficult, everything had to be difficult!.

"- What the hell did you think you were doing?" the storm yelled "You almost got Tenth killed!"

Tsunyoshi suppressed a growl, today hadn't been good, far from it actually; the meeting they had gone to had been a set up, and of course the blame fell on Yamamoto he was in charge of alliances, but the don knew that his was just an excuse, like all the others had been, to fight.

"Don't you dare Gokudera!, don't you dare!" the Rain shouted, his teeth on show "I don't care if you think I'm a terrible human, but don't you _dare_ accuse me of _that_, Tsuna's my friend as much as he is yours!"

Another growl was bitten down, after a while Yamamoto had finally snapped and stopped ignoring the retorts, Tsuna couldn't blame him; he had gotten fed up with being at the end of so many jabs, what the Vongola didn't like was how he was nearly always the focus of their 'conversations', he did not appreciate it, but the man guessed it was because the two were trying to find common ground.

"What are you dump?, neither of those facts are relevant!, You can't do your job probably!"

"Watch it Gokudera! -"

The Brunettes eye's narrowed while their loud voices intermingled, the two men doing their best to try and shout over one another, 'that's it' the don thought 'I've had -'.

"Enough!", slamming his hands onto the wooden surface everything turned eerily silent, the slapping sound echoing into the air, his innocent desk cracking under the pressure, while his leather chair toppled over as he sprung from his sitting position.

"B - boss -" the smoker stuttered but soon stopped himself, as did the swords-man, their jaws firmly shut in the knowledge that while the Vongola may be known and well respected for his kindness, he was also justly feared for his temper; because even though it took _a lot _to piss him off once you got him there everything was red.

"I've put up with this for ten years!" the don screamed, all outside noise stopping, the probable famiglia***** members knowing when to be quite as they quickly passed by the office, deadly aura making it's way outside and sending shivers down backs "Naively thinking that you could solve it yourselves!, I guess I overestimated you!" he added, making sure his eye's moved over both man, earning the ashamed looks he wanted, he stalked out and away from his desk, passing his two guardians as he made his way to the double doors.

"W - wait Tsuna - boss, where are you going?" Takeshi questioned, changing hastily from friend to subordinate.

The smaller man turned his hand on the knob twisting "I'm going for some well deserved peace and quite!" he exclaimed, opening the door "Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto" he addressed, both straightening at the formal tone; recognising it instantly from briefings and reports "Your orders are as followers: to stay in this room."

Their eyebrows raised "If by the time I come back you haven't made up or aren't kissing and are so set in your ways that you ignore my order I'm kicking you out of Italy!" Sawada scowled, slamming the wooden barrier after him.

'_Click_.'

Fighting back the blush, the swords man tried to laugh, his voice cracking "Guess we really blew it this time, huh?, Tsuna locked it to" he sighed, any possible escape being lost, looking over to the bomber, who was also tinted red and grumbling something under his breath.

The onyx-haired man's heart sinking "M - maybe if we apologise he'll forgive us, hm?" he hummed, trying to reassure the right-hand man.

"Apologise?, forgive?" he repeated "You _are _stupid!, did you hear how angry he was?"

Paling Takeshi nodded, swallowing, a great many man had fallen to that temper, and after seeing it the first time he had promised himself that he would make sure never to be on the reviving end of it.

"W - well he always forgives in the end" he said, but he to couldn't help but feel a certain twang of helplessness about the situation they had managed to get themselves into "…Hey, Gokudera,…do we argue that often?"

The bomber emerald orb's strayed, his legs automatically walking over to the sofa, limply flopping into the chair "I - I don't know what your talking about"

Yamamoto frowned, following the others steps as he crossed the threshold, standing over the man in no time "Hey"

"What now?" the Mafioso snapped, making sure to keep his face to the side.

"I'm sorry." Takeshi murmured.

"S - stop saying something stupid!"

"I'm sorry." he repeated, knelling down, his head inches away from the pianists.

Feeling the raven-head's breath ghost over his skin made him flinch, regretfully realigning his sight "For what, you idiot?"

Smiling sadly he cupped the others cheeks, his calloused hands resting against the soft skin, that was hot under his touch "Tsuna was right you know, we're a headache" he chuckled bitterly, resting his forehead against it's counter parts.

"D - don't lump me in with you!" Gokudera fidgeted, using everything he had not to push himself away, and kick the door open, truthfully enjoying the sensation.

Taking a deep breath the swords man composed himself; this was going to get worse before it got better, and after those few words his boss had thrown at him he knew he had gotten of track - and along the way forgotten what he wanted.

"Hey Gokudera, I love you" the man stated softly, not missing a beat, watching nervously as his crush turned several shapes of red.

"W - what are you saying?" Hayato's mouth trembling in understanding those words, those three truthful words.

"You want to repeat it?" he chirped.

And before the smoker knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around the others neck, pushing the mans head down so there lips met, roughly pushing them together, soon becoming gentle, his shocked partner's heart erratic with the movement.

It would be okay like this, he may not know the right words but he would know like this; no matter how dim he may be, he would know...

* * *

Tsunayoshi smiled to himself outside his offices door 'Took long enough' he thought exasperatedly, maybe he should have just locked them into a room when the problem first started?, it would have saved a lot of time and energy.

"Stop smiling to yourself: it's creepy" a velvety voice spoke from be hide, music to his rather tired ears, narrow features smirking at him.

The Brunette put a finger to his lips; gesturing to be quite, as the other proceeded to walk forward, intrigued.

"I can't help it" he retorted, in a hushed tone, puffing his cheeks.

"Oh?" the other hummed "And whys that?" he questioned, capturing his partners dainty waist, pulling him close to his chest.

"Two idiots finally shut up" he put gruffly still in a mood.

The taller man contemplated this for a second; the Vongola talking cryptic was nothing new, so looking at the underlining words had become a hobby of his.

Looking at the door the Tenth was guarding, something clicked "Going into match making now?" he taunted.

"Don't complain!: I might actually get some work done now!" Tsuna huffed, before his tone changed completely "Besides I don't think I did such a bad job with us" he purred.

The raven-head laughed "Your bad for my health" he commented light-heartedly.

"Hey?"

"What is it?" he asked, their eyes meeting.

"I love you, Reborn"

* * *

**A/N - **I thought of this when watching a AMV on youtube; its surprising where ideas may come from, huh?, what's even more surprising though is how long this is!, I mean lately I haven't been able to crack 800 words, so to do nearly double that, I think, is pretty awesome, but then again I'm not sure how good the story is; I'll let you deicide that for yourselves.

Anyway first one-shot in awhile, huh?, sorry I was meant to be updating my other stories but I've run completely dry; I just can't seem to shake this writers-block, so I'll have to try again tomorrow, though I think writing this has helped a lot.

Back to this story, I've got to say I'm a little unsure about it - this is my first pairing with Takeshi X Hayato so I'm not intirly sure in how I did, and on that note I'd also like to say that it is now way passed my bed time, and I'm very tired so I apologise if this seems...rushed.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added this one-shot to their favorites or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading _'Love and Hate'_.

**OW**


End file.
